Alchemy
The alchemist mixes herbs found by Herbalism and reagents in order to generate elixirs, potions, oils, flasks and cauldrons with a variety of effects. A player can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance and mana potions; oils to coat weapons; and much more. Alchemy is useful to all character classes. Melee fighters can use alchemy to create buff and healing potions. Spell casting classes can use alchemy to create mana potions and related buffs. You can create potions for yourself, sell them to others, or give them to your party members and friends. Alchemists are well loved when they hand out potions. Alchemy Training |- | align="left" | Apprentice || 5 || 1 - 75 |- | align="left" | Journeyman || 10 || 50 - 150 |- | align="left" | Expert || 20 || 125 - 225 |- | align="left" | Artisan || 35 || 225 - 300 |- | align="left" | Master || 50 || 300 - 375 |- | align="left" | Grand Master || 70 || 350 - 450 |} All Potions, Elixirs and Flasks will require some type of Vial, which can be purchased from any trade goods vendor. There are four types of vials: Empty, used to create lower-level potions; Leaded, used to create mid-level potions; and Crystal and Imbued, used to create higher-level potions. Except for a few extremely high-level exceptions (the "Flask" recipes), potions can be made anywhere provided you are carrying the required materials. Herbalism is not technically required, but is highly recommended as nearly every alchemy recipe requires Herbs to make and herbalism can alleviate most of the cost of leveling up. Also, the wide variety of different herbs makes it difficult to simply purchase what you need from other players, because many potions will require more than one type of herb to make and the herbs are often very expensive. * Herbalism - You probably can't afford to buy all your herbs at the Auction House, so you might as well harvest them yourself. * Enchanting - Not as good a second choice as Herbalism, but nice if you want to be a one stop item and buff shop. Transmutation High-level alchemists can also perform transmutations on elemental materials and some metals, for use in other tradeskills. In fact, Arcanite, which is used in many high-level Blacksmithing recipes, cannot be mined – It can only be transmuted from Arcane Crystal, which is derived from Thorium. Other transmutations are possible; see the recipe list below. Before an alchemist can perform transmutations, he or she must create a Philosopher's Stone. This stone must be in the inventory or equipped to perform any transmutations, and it is not consumed when a transmutation is done. Making multiple Philosopher's Stones will not reduce the cool down time. Philosopher's Stones are also soulbound and cannot be disenchanted, so it is not advised to create more than one. As of patch 2.4, all transmutations EXCEPT Arcanite share a cool down timer. After transmuting Truesilver or Gold, you must wait 20 real-world hours before performing any other transmutation. Other cooldowns vary based on the level of the transmute. However, you can transmute as much Arcanite as you wish without any kind of cooldown. Elemental essences can also be transmuted. Essence of Undeath can be transmuted to Essence of Water, Essence of Water can be transmuted into Essence of Air, and so on. Essence transmutes have a cooldown of 20 hours, as does a transmute of Iron into Gold. There is also a transmute for transforming a Heart of Fire into three Elemental Fires on a 10-minute cooldown available with reputation gains from the Thorium Brotherhood. Burning Crusade introduced the transmutation of Primal materials: Primal Earth to Primal Water to Primal Air to Primal Fire to Primal Earth; Primal Shadow to Primal Water to Primal Shadow; Primal Fire to Primal Mana to Primal Fire; Primal Earth to Primal Life to Primal Earth. You can also transmute Primal Fire, Air, Earth, Water, and Mana into Primal Might. (Note: there is no transmutation required to convert 10× motes into 1× corresponding primal. This is available to any player as a stacking mechanism.) Motes can be converted to Primal elements but not converted back — and since motes are used in some recipes, be cautious when farming as to which you will need. (Miners have the ability to break down Primal Earth and Primal Fire back to motes.) Burning Crusade also introduced the transmutation of the Earthstorm Diamond, the Skyfire Diamond, and the Alchemist's Stone. Transmuting the Earthstorm Diamond or the Skyfire Diamond puts a shared cooldown of 20 hours on all other transmutation, including Heart of Fire. Discoveries Alchemy Specializations Once you reach an Alchemy skill of 325 and level 68, you may begin a quest to learn one of three specializations: Potions, Elixirs or Transmutations. Being specialized gives you a chance to create an extra 1 to 4 (for a total 5) items while crafting in the field you have selected. For example, a Master of Potions may be able to craft more than one for the same material cost as one. While the exact percent is not known, people have speculated that this ability can happen as often as 10-25% of the time. A frequently cited figure in the official World of Warcraft Professions Forums is 15%. One theory is that each extra item created also has a 15% chance to create its own extra item. So, when creating an item, you have approximately a 15% chance of creating two items instead of one, 2.3% chance to create three items instead of one, a 0.3% chance of creating four items instead of one, and a 0.1% chance of creating five items instead of one. This totals up to an average of 17.64% additional potions. You may de-specialize in alchemy, and then select a new specialization. This is a repeatable choice, but costs 150 gold each time. To de-specialize, see the quest giver who gave you the specialization. Once you are unspecialized again, you can see any of the three specialization trainers and specialize with no cost or quest required. It may be worth considering taking Potion or Elixir mastery, and then switching to Transmutation. Note: You must speak to the correct specialist to gain that mastery. The NPC in Shattrath City which offers all 3 quests to re-specialize is only the elixir master. Master of Potions Trained by Lauranna Thar'well in Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh . This quest requires: * from High Botanist Freywinn in The Botanica, Tempest Keep * ×5 * ×5 * ×5 Master of Elixirs Note: Flasks also benefit from Elixir Mastery. Trained by Lorokeem in Shattrath City . This quest requires: * ×10 from Rift Lords/Keepers in The Black Morass (Caverns of Time) * ×5 * ×5 * ×5 Master of Transmutation Trained by an Zarevhi in Stormspire, Netherstorm . This quest requires: * ×4 * Must first speak to either: ** Alchemist Gribble in Honor Hold or ** Apothecary Antonivich in Thrallmar See also *Making money with Alchemy *Sources of Burning Crusade alchemy recipes *Sources of Wrath alchemy recipes *Alchemy from Wikipedia External links : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides Category:Alchemy Category:Professions Category:WoW professions